Oneshot D18 - The Red String
by xXxShirouchanxXx
Summary: A sudden goodbye and the end of the relationship. But could everything happen was what meant to be ?


**The Red String**

**Note** : This is my first D18 fanfic. Forgive me if the grammar is quite messed up as English is the second language in my country, not the main.

**Note 2** : Dino and Hibari belong to Amano-sensei. I do not own anything.

"Let's break up !"

"What ?"

"I think we should break up..."

"Yeah...whatever"

"Kyouya, I wish you all the happiness."

Dino closed the door.

Only when the door was closed completely, Hibari took his eyes off the papers on the table.

He showed no emotion but keep his emotionless face as usual.

The truth is, deep inside, he was very confused.

Dino – that damn blondy had gone ?

He wasn't here anymore ?

Why is it so suddenly quiet ?

At the time, that guy should have come and hug Hibari tight, prevented him from working. Then he would laugh like a child and enjoy teasing Hibari.

And now, he said goodbye and walked away in silence.

It was all over, wasn't it ?

"Hibari-san, are you ready to go ?" – Tsuna looked in Hibari's office at Namimori school.

Hibari was lying on the couch and taking a nap.

"I dont want to go ! Damn tired !" – He grumbled.

"But Dino-san wants all of us to come..."

"Go away or I will bite you to death !"

Tsuna sighed. When Hibari says "NO", it means "NO". No one can ever force him.

But it wasn't "dont want", it was "can not go".

He was afraid that if he'd come there, he'd not be able to control his feelings and behaviours.

Maybe he'd be mad...

Maybe he'd cry...

Because Dino was getting married on that day...

"Kyouya, I'll love you forever"

"Kyouya Kyouya, tomorrow I will love you more."

"Kyouya, you are so cute !"

"Kyouya..."

Hibari closed his eyes. He didn't want to remember anything.

Memories and promises were always there and he was the only one who remembered.

"You...Liar !"

Dino had left Japan.

He came back to Italy with his new wife.

She's a very beautiful woman with money and honor. Besides, she's a great housewife – an absolutely idea wife for Cavallone Boss.

And Hibari...

He's nothing like her.

He's the Vongola Cloud Protector who will bite to death those impeders.

He's cold-hearted, never says what he thinks.

His eyes are sharp, as if they are waiting for the herbivorous animals being devoured.

Dino loved him, he thought so...

Until now, everything was just like an illusion more than reality...

The man with blonde hair who shines brighter than the sun had left him for good...

"Kyouya, let's go to Italy together !

I want to take you out !"

"Kyouya, let's move to Italy !

You will love pizza !"

Some plans can never be done...

Some dreams will just be dreams...

"Hibari-san, emergency! Can you fly to Italy now ?"-Tsuna begged through the phone.

"What am I going to do there ?"

"Dino will be assassinated ! Tonight there is a party in Cavallone mansion and the assassins will definitely be there !"

"Hmm...he's not gonna die !" – He hung up immediately.

Being a stubborn, he would never take order from anybody.

But all of the sudden, he felt worried.

Could Dino be the real target ?

Or could this be a joke which was set up to make him see that guy again ?

It had been 1 year already...

"Hibari-san..."

It wasn't a joke – the whole mansion was burned down, only ashes left.

Three days ago, there was a party.

Three days ago, he hesitaed to come here like Tsuna asked.

"Romario, what happened ?"

"You see...the mansion was burned...Although the Vongola did warn us, those assassins still managed to find their ways..."

"Dino...where is he ?"

"Our boss...he's gone..." – Romario bowed his head.

Did Hibari hear it right ?

How could that guy be killed so easily ?

Hibari is the only one to decide whether that guy can live or die...

However, he still went away without permission...

If only he came here sooner...

"The funeral was held yesterday at the church. If you want to come, I'll show you the way..."

Hibari couldn't see Dino in the coffin...

He had lied under there since yesterday...

There was a grave with his name on it and the fading roses around.

The last time Hibari saw him, that guy wanted to break up and put an end to their relationship.

Once again, he left without saying a word...

"Kyouya, we will live till we are 90 years old !"

"Are you dumb ? If you are 90, I'll be 83 !"

"Whoa ! Kyouya is so smart ! Can I hug you?"

"Hmm..stay away ! I have work to do !"

"Kyouya is so small, especially when I hug you..."

"Hmm...get off me or I will bite you to death !"

"I'm okay with that, as long as I can die in your arms..."

Hibari placed a red rose on the grave and knelt down.

"I hate you, you herbivorous animal ! Being taken away the decoy is what I really hate ! But do you know what I hate more ? I hate lies...and you kept telling me lies all the time..."

Tears silently dropped on his red rose...

"Hibari-san, you have a guest !"- Tetsu knocked the door.

"Come in !"

A woman with long blond hair walked in. She wore a black kimono and there was a wooden box on her hands.

It was Dino's wife who survived through the fire that day.

"Hibari-san, I hope you dont mind..." – She put the box on the table and push it toward Hibari.

"What is it ?"

"It's Dino's memory box. But I couldn't open it because it's locked. Romario told me to come here and look for Hibari Kyouya – Vongola family member as he might know how to open it."

"Hmm...why me ?"

"Well...my husband seemed to trust you...He also told me a lot about you. He must liked you so much !" – She stood up, bowed her head and leave his office.

Dino told a lot about him ? What did that guy think ?

Why Hibari ? Dino had alreadyhad his wife by the side...

Why did that guy need to miss him ?

"4-number locker ? What kind of box is this ?"

Hibari kept thinking about the password of the wooden box.

He tried Dino's birthday then some other days but all of them were wrong.

"Kyouya, do you know what my most important day is ?"

"Hmm...who cares ?"

"It's today – hapy birthday Kyouya !"

"Why on earth my birthday would concern you ?"

"Why not ? It's the birthday of someone whom I love the most !"

"Hmm...get that cake out of my face! So disgusting !"

"This day 15 years ago, I was given an angel..."

"Hmm...angel the hell you ! What are you mumbling about ?"

"Haha...Kyouya is blushing !"

"Hmmmm..."

He made it. The locker finally opened.

The password was surprisingly his birthday – 05/05

Inside the box, there were a lot of photos, keychains and a notebook.

All the photos were taken furtively by Dino when Hibari was sleeping, working or seeing peach blossoms.

Those keychains were bought each time Dino visited Japan. They were couples with Hibari's keychains on the bookshelf. He intended to throw them away but at last, he still kept them.

And the notebook, it was Dino's diary.

Hibari turned over every page in the diary. His Kanji was like kid's style, quite hard to read.

He closed the wooden box, brought the diary with him and go to Namimori's balcony.

He lied there and tried to read what Dino wrote.

"Date/ Month / Year

Today Hibari was so cute ! He let me hug him without using his tonfa to bite me ! I'll love you forever Kyouya !"

"Date / Month / Year

I had to attend a boring party !

It's boring because you didn't come, Kyouya.

Wish you were here !"

"Date / Month / Year

Kyouya fell asleep on the sofa so I took photos of him, furtively of course ! Well, I can't let him know as he will be very angry/ But when he's angry, Kyouya is super cute !"

"Date / Month / Year

Kyouya's birthday is right around the corner. I'll bake a cake and give it to him. Hope Kyouya will love it !"

"Date / Month / Year..."

"Date / Month / Year..."

Everything in the diary was about him.

Dino wrote only for him.

He loved him that much ?

"Date / Month / Year

"Being separated from you is the most painful thing I've ever done, Kyouya. I wish you could understand how miserable I had to suffer while making this decision.

You said nothing but I know you were sad.

Kyouya, even though I can't be with you from on, I believe you'll always be strong, always be the white cloud flying on the blue sky...

Kyouya, do you know, watching shooting stars on Namimori's balcony is really awesome !

I want to watch them with you.

And when the stars appear, I will wish to stand by you forever...

Because I love you Kyouya...

No one can ever replace you in my whole life..."

The last words had been written before Dino's marriage.

He didn't write anything else since then.

Hibari's hand shivered. He put the notebook on his chest.

That guy got married to another woman still he loved him deeply...

Still he missed him all the time...

But at this moment, he can't hear Hibari anymore...

He became that eternal blue sky...

" Kyouya, do you believe in fate ?"

"Hmm...why do you ask ?"

"Each of us is connected with one another by the red string. It's invisible but its connection is very certain !"

"Is it...?"

"Yes...and there is one more thing, Kyouya..."

"Papa Kyouya, look ! Fireworks !"

Four years had passed...

Hibari adopted a young boy who also had blond hair and they lived in Italy.

This time, he took the boy back to Japan to see peach blossoms and fireworks.

He had the eyes and smile like that guy so Hibari felt happy being with him.

"Where did you go ?"

Hibari wore a black yukata, stood under the big tree near Namimori.

"Papa Kyouya, there are so many stars tonight ! Do you like watching them ?"

"Of course ! It's worth watching, isn't it ?"

"Papa, there are a lot of couples walking happily together. Dont you take your lover with you ?"

"Well..I dont have a lover. I only have you my son"

"Did you love anyone before ?" – The boy smiled naively.

"Someone looked really like you: foolish, clumsy but sincere. The smile of that person was beautiful as the sunrise..."

"Whoa ! That person must be like a god ! Where is that person now Papa ?"

"That person'd gone, far far away from this world..." – Hibari patted his son's head.

"Oh yeah Papa ! I've seen a person whose smile is beautiful, too !"

"Who's that ?"

"I dont know. I met him on Namimori's balcony. He said we should go up there and wait for shooting stars. When we see them, we will make our wishes and those wishes will come true. He told me so !"

"Then...shall we go up there ?"

Hibari held his son's hand and led him to the balcony.

Every step took him to the night sky closer and closer...

He pushed the balcony door lightly...

A smile appeared on Hibari's face...

That night, the sky shined bright more than ever...

"...And there is one more thing Kyouya...

If we are meant to be, no matter how life gets, we will find each other again..."

End.


End file.
